Back Home
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Elle avait cette désagréable sensation que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne s'arrangerait. Pour elle, rien ne serait plus comme avant. Tant de souvenirs étaient enfermés ici. Narcissa essuya une larme qui s'apprêtait à rouler sur sa joue pâle. OS
**Back Home**

* * *

Narcissa ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tordre de les mains des tous les sens, dans le silence assourdissant de sa grande salle à manger, remplis de fantômes d'anciennes majestueuses fêtes. Elle porta son regard vers les grands tableaux qui l'entourait, mais tous semblaient absorbé par leurs propres occupations.

Rien ne semblait capable de l'empêcher d'être anxieuse. Elle avait cette désagréable sensation que quoi qu'il arrive, rien ne s'arrangerait. Pour elle, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Elle se leva, et s'approcha de la porte, et d'un geste délicat de la main, elle tourna la poignée, soulevant une gerbe de poussière.

Le salon dans laquelle elle arriva sentait le renfermé, et la poussière volait dans tous les sens, lui piquant les yeux. Pourtant, un autre parfum se distinguait des autres, un parfum qu'elle connaissait, et qui la fit sourire de nostalgie. Elle s'approcha du centre de la pièce, et tourna doucement sur elle même, en souriant. Tant de souvenirs étaient enfermés ici. Elle jeta un regard vers le miroir, et l'espace d'un instant, elle se revit, dans sa robe bleue pervenche, au côté de ses deux soeurs. L'image disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Narcissa s'approcha du fauteuil qui se tenait sur sa droite, et passa sa main sur l'accoudoir, révélant sous la couche de poussière un magnifique vert émeraude, ainsi que les petits fils d'argents qui se révélait sous la lumière tamisé de la pièce. Il n'avait rien perdu de sa splendeur. Elle fit courir ses doigts fins sur une des coutures du magnifique fauteuil, la survolant presque, comme si elle suivait une ancienne blessure qu'elle avait peur de réveillé après tant d'année de repos. Sa course se termina au point culminant de l'objet, et elle laissa sa main retombé auprès d'elle. Elle inspira profondément et sortie de la pièce, sans refermée la porte derrière elle.

Dans le silence, elle s'approcha du grand escalier en bois, ses bruits de pas étant étouffé par la poussière sur le parquet. Elle monta les marches une à une, les comptant dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta sur la troisième avant le premier étage, et s'assit, près de la rambarde. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, et se remémora cette magnifique journée d'aout, tandis qu'elle écoutait sa mère joué du piano dans une pièce en bas, elle d'attendait Andromeda pour qu'elle soit sa chaperonne lors d'un de ses rendez vous avec Lucius. Elle sourit en se souvenant qu'elle s'était retrouvé prête une heure avant ledit rendez vous, et qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de demander à Andromeda de se dépêcher, sa soeur faisant tout pour repousser le moment ou elle se retrouverait à marcher derrière sa jeune soeur et son amoureux, tout en se réjouissant intérieurement de son bonheur.

Narcissa rouvrit les yeux, et essuya une larme qui s'apprêtait à rouler sur sa joue pâle. Elle se releva, et monta les dernière marches, qui la menait à l'étage de la bibliothèque et du bureau de son père. Elle entrouvrit d'abord la porte du bureau, aussi timidement que si elle avait de nouveau dix ans et qu'elle venait déranger son père alors qu'il travaillait. La porte grinça sur ses gongs, et la jeune Narcissa dépassa la plus âgé, et courut se jeter au cou de son père en riant. Celui ci riait, et prit sa jeune fille sur ses genoux, et commença à lui raconter l'histoire de sa noble famille.

Dans un clignement de cils, tous avaient disparus, et la femme blonde referma la porte du bureau, dans un pincement de coeur. Cela faisait des années que son père était mort, et bien plus de temps encore qu'il n'avait pas rit. Son rire s'était fait rare avant de s'éteindre complètement quand Andromeda était partie de la maison.

Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, mais se rétracta avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle se contenta d'appuyer sa main sur celle ci, faisant danser ses doigts sur le vieux bois, tandis que des éclats de voix qui venait de sa mémoire se répercutait de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de souvenir qu'elle voulait quitter la maison de son enfance. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de réentendre les éclats de voix de Bellatrix, à l'encontre d'Andromeda. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une de leur dernière dispute, et que bien que jamais Bella ne l'aurait admis, ce fut celle qui lui brisa définitivement le coeur. Car les deux avaient été très proche dans leurs enfances, jusqu'à Poudlard.

Narcissa monta l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage, se demandant pourquoi elle avait ressentit se besoin de revenir ici. Elle savait que c'était non seulement car elle s'était toujours sentie en sécurité dans cette maison, mais aussi pour renouer avec son passé, avec sa famille, avant de leur dire au revoir.

À l'étage, elle s'approcha automatiquement de la porte de sa chambre, et tourna mécaniquement la poignée jusqu'au bout, avant de pousser la porte contre le mur, puis enfin relâcher la poignée. Elle sourit en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas perdue cette stupide habitude.

Rien n'avait bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle s'approcha de son lit, avant de se tourner vers la grande coiffeuse qui lui faisait face, et s'assit sur le petit fauteuil. Elle ouvrit le tiroir qui se trouvait sur le côté, et sourit quand elle vit que les photos qu'elle avait rangé là était toujours à leur place. Elle les prit et les glissa dans la poche de sa cape. Elle ouvrit ensuite le deuxième tiroir, pour y découvrir d'anciens bijoux, de ceux qu'on laisse derrière soit en grandissant. Sans réfléchir plus elle les mit avec les photos. Elle se leva et ouvrit un placard, et sortit sa vieille robe de Poudlard. Elle soupira en passant sur la cravate de Serpentard. Tant de souvenir étaient attaché à ce vêtement.

Elle le reposa délicatement et sortit de la chambre.

Elle savait que le temps pressait. Elle s'approcha de la chambre de Bellatrix, mais la voix de Lucius résonna dans la cage d'escalier, l'appelant d'une voix pressante.

Narcissa lâcha la poignée et jeta un regard perdu autours d'elle. Elle devait partir, mais elle avait la sensation de ne pas avoir eut le temps de dire adieu à cet endroit.

Elle descendit rapidement les marches, et vit son époux qui l'attendait en bas des marche, leur fils derrière lui. Elle se jeta au cou de Lucius, qui la serra fort dans ses bras. Il était son dernier repère qui la raccrochait à son passé. Elle sentait la peur qui revenait, lui enserrait les entrailles. Elle savait qu'ils devaient partir, et vite, avant que la bataille ne se termine. Elle se détacha de son époux, lui sourit et posa une main sur la joue.

Lucius posa sa main sur la sienne et lui sourit en retours. Ils se détachèrent et Narcissa se tourna vers son fils.

« _Il faut qu'on y aille, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Dit Lucius, en posant une main sur les épaules de sa femme.

Narcissa tendit une main à son fils, qui la regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux. Narcissa le vit serrer les poings, et reculer de façon presque imperceptible.

« _Drago. Nous devons y aller, viens. Dit elle, en cherchant son fils du regard. Elle sentait pourtant que celui ci avait fait son choix. Il releva son regard, et sa mère vit une larme dans ses yeux. Il courut vers elle et la prit dans sa bras, la serrant contre lui comme une petit garçon qui a fait un cauchemar. Narcissa lui rendit son étreinte, et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son fils.

« _Tu seras toujours mon fils, Drago. Peut importe ce qui arrive. Tu seras toujours mon petit garçon.

Elle lui murmura en boucle ses paroles, pendant ce qui lui parut une minuscule seconde. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à les suivre, et même si son coeur se déchirait à cette pensée, elle devait le laisser vivre sa propre vie. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple au revoir, et pourtant, son coeur se déchirait de devoir le laisser derrière elle. Car qui savait combien de temps durerait leur fuite ? Elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours choisir de rester, et de faire face au conséquences, mais elle voulait aussi ce nouveau départ. Et peut être que cela permettrait à son fils de vivre enfin selon ses propres choix ?

Quand il se détachèrent, Drago fit un pas en arrière, et s'approcha de son père. Lucius baissa les yeux un instant, avant de fixer son regard sur son fils. Il fit un pas en avant et prit son fils dans ses bras, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois. Il le serra contre lui, avant de se reculer comme si de rien n'était.

Narcissa sourit, et prit d'une main son époux, et de l'autre la main de son fils.

« _Nous t'aimerons toujours, quoi que tu décides de faire. Nous t'écrirons dès que nous pourrons, d'accord ?

Drago hocha de la tête et serra une dernière fois la main de sa mère, avant de se reculer.

« _Filer, avant que Potter ne gagne la guerre.


End file.
